


Three Times

by shadowsteed15



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manipulation, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Mild Smut, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsteed15/pseuds/shadowsteed15
Summary: Three times you met the Reverse-Flash, each time bringing you closer to the darkness... until you fell.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome to another of my Reverse-Flash x Reader stories. This one is short and a bit generic, so you can imagine whatever version of Eobard Thawne you prefer the most, and I really hope you like this, this little piece has been zooming around my head for a little while, so I hope it brings you some joy. :) Happy reading. :)

The first time you met the Reverse-Flash, you were afraid. It was Christmas Eve that wonderful night, when he first decided to show himself, and you were outside, walking through the winter wonderland that has become of Central City, soft, white flakes of snow falling from the sky, bright Christmas lights shining all around, when he suddenly stood before you with a whoosh and a gust of air that blew through your hair as he stopped.

You too stood still, frozen in fear, watching as he took a few steps towards you, dressed in his unmistakable yellow suit, his features obscured as his whole body vibrated, those bright, crimson red eyes shining as he fixed them upon you as you did not dare to move a muscle.

You knew who he was, of course. You were a friend of the Flash, one of his allies, and you knew that you were essentially enemies with this man. So there were many things you expected him to do to you in that moment, but among those was most certainly not for him to reach out, gently take your hand into his, bringing it to his lips before lightly brushing them against your knuckles.

He didn’t let his eyes off you as he did so, and what you mostly didn’t expect was your reaction, as despite your fear, you couldn’t suppress the shudder at the unexpected pleasure the short contact brought you, as the vibrations that were coming off of him sent a shockwave through your body.

He held your hand for a few seconds more, and then, as if he was never there, he vanished in a flash of red lightning, and you were surprised to find that you felt somewhat disappointed. And in the following days, and weeks, you found yourself constantly thinking about him, some part of you, deep inside your soul, actually longing to see him again.

The more reasonable part of you, of course, knew that it was wrong, that he posed a danger to the people you cared about in your life, but you couldn’t help it. The Reverse-Flash was different from Barry’s other enemies that you were so eager to help him defeat, there was something about him, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he would smile at you when you saw him fighting Barry, that strangely called to you, and a part of you wanted nothing more than to heed that call.

And so, the second time you met the Reverse-Flash, you were intrigued, and you couldn’t help but feel that he knew it too when he stepped towards you, moving his hand up your arm slowly, caressing your skin before he used it to gently cup the side of your face, his thumb brushing your cheek, and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

He was vibrating again as the last time, and you couldn’t see his features clearly, but you could see the corners of his mouth lifting, and somehow you knew you would have loved that smile. There was a deep, soft humming in your ears that you realised was coming off of him, and you found the sound hypnotising, lulling you into a strange sense of peace almost against your will.

It was as if a spell was cast over you suddenly as the two of you stood there, gazing at each other as he touched you, his hand gently stroking your face. A small part of you was still scared, but those glowing red eyes were staring deeply into yours, heating you up inside like a flame, urging you silently to take a leap of faith and brave the unknown, to throw caution into the air and give all control to him.

And with every second, you felt the careful, rational part of you fading away as you reached out to touch him, and his gloved fingers closed around your own before he suddenly pulled you to him, holding you in place as you looked into his eyes, losing yourself in their crimson glow.

You saw him smile again, and then, ever so gently, as if he was holding something truly precious, he lifted you up, bridal style, and you placed your head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, and the vibrations as they reverberated through you, and you gasped at the feeling as you felt him took a deep breath, and then, suddenly, he took off running…

He pressed you to himself tightly, his arms wrapped around you securely as he held you close, and you suddenly felt like the whole world consisted of only you and him, the wind rushing past you both as you felt his power, the sparks of his lightning as they passed around you and through you, never hurting, but charging you with energy that made you feel as if there was nothing in the world that was impossible for you to do.

Suddenly, as he ran, you closed your eyes as you got that feeling when you sometimes get just a little dizzy, and your head feels like falling in the most wonderful way that you could lose yourself in forever. His vibration, the humming in your head, it was so wonderfully overwhelming, and you couldn’t help but moan as your body reacted to this whole experience in a most unexpected, but certainly not unpleasant way.

So when he finally stopped, and you found yourself standing in front of your home, the moment he put you down, you turned to him, and you placed your hands on the back of his head, feeling the material of his suit as you pulled him down towards you, and connected your mouth to his.

Perhaps he was surprised just how quickly things progressed with you, but he didn’t protest as he returned the kiss with a fire that matched yours, and the way his vibrations felt as he pressed himself to you only served to fuel your desire for him more. It felt incredible, and your body craved more, his kiss was like fire that you felt you had to return with the same burning passion.

And then, after just a few minutes, he stopped, and you stood there, breathing heavily, as he surveyed just what a mess he made of you with just one kiss. You could see it in his eyes, even though you could not see through them clearly, how much he wanted to push things forward tonight, but at the end, he just lowered his lips towards your neck, leaving a trail of deliciously tingling sensation along your throat, as he whispered against your ear: “Soon.” and you could feel the smirk on his face as you shivered in pleasure and groaned in disappointment. Then, in a flash of light, he was gone, leaving you there alone and barely able to calm yourself down.

You didn’t see him for a few weeks again and this time, you could barely face Barry and the rest of your friends as you knew that they would surely notice something was wrong with you and you didn’t want them to know what it was. You couldn’t stop thinking about him, about the way his touch felt against your skin, how it thrilled you to your very core, how exciting it was to stand in the arms of this dangerous, incredibly charming man, who was also, as you couldn’t help but notice, so unbelievably handsome he might have as well been the Devil.

And so, the third time you met the Reverse-Flash, you couldn’t help but fall, fast and hard, the feelings of desire and longing racing through you, making your blood run hot and your heart faster at the very sight of him, as he stood in front of your home. He actually knocked, in mock politeness as if he thought you may not actually let him in, but as you opened the door and gasped as you found him standing there, you looked into his eyes that were staring down at you with a silent question, and enticing offer, a promise of untold pleasures if you gave yourself to him.

You stared back at him, searching for something as you made your choice, but you knew your body had decided a long time ago as you pulled him into the door, and he didn’t give you the time to change your mind as he placed you against the wall and kissed you, his hunger matching yours as you devoured one another, the vibrations almost sending you over the edge already as they spread through you, those wonderful feelings washing over you in one wave after another.

Somewhere, in the back of your mind, a small, tiny voice still protested that this was wrong, that you should resist and stop, but you didn’t care, unwilling to think of the consequences as his strong body pressed itself to yours.

Suddenly, the vibrations stopped, and you looked up in surprise as he removed his cowl, and you found yourself staring into a pair of striking blue eyes. Your hands caressed his soft hair as you gently touched his handsome face, your eyes full of affection as you continued to look at him, before he once again claimed your lips in a desperate, passionate kiss.

And in the next few minutes you found yourself on your bed as he slipped out of his suit and joined you there, slowly entangling his body with yours so you wouldn’t escape, even if you wanted to, but you both knew you never wanted to leave this moment, too much lost in a haze of your own need and pleasure. His eyes burned into you even without the red lightning shining from them, and the look they were giving you was itself enough to coax out the darkest desires blazing within you.

You didn’t remember the last time you felt like this, anything like this as he took you that night, filled you with his own burning passion and love as he showed you the stars, giving you raw, white hot pleasure in thousand different ways, entrancing you with his gentle caress before bringing you to the peak with a speed you could barely stand, holding you as you climaxed with a shuddering release of energy as sparks of lightning flew behind both of your eyes.

And when he lied there with you, you both still feeling the rush and flaming pleasure of your coupling, you felt his gentle, loving touch as he embraced you, softly whispering to you as he held your face in his hands and spoke of the future you will have together, and you felt yourself nodding as you listened to his enchanting voice, his irresistible charm ever finding new ways to worm itself under your skin, binding you to him, heart, body and soul. You belonged to him, now and forever.

And with that, your old life was over and a new one began, a new life with him by your side, every single day, every single minute as you raced though it together, never losing time as you fought the Flash, enjoying every victory and facing every loss, neither one of you ever far away from the other, and you never once felt remorse over your actions or regret for abandoning your friends, and even when you did, Eobard made everything go away as he went out of his way to make you feel happy and content in his warm embrace, every little thing he did a new promise. For he was yours, you were his, and the world was at your fingertips.


End file.
